The Little Things
by Luka-nee
Summary: A semi-chronologically ordered drabble series, based on Jellal's interaction with the different members of Fairy Tail. Vague mentions of past Jeltear and Jerza.
1. Proud

_So I started writing drabbles for the lols and turns out they were fun so I kept doing them._

* * *

><p><strong>PROUD<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza stood by herself in the middle of the stairs. Around her, the members of her guild celebrated their latest victory.<p>

A rush of air accompanied Jellal as he leaned over the upstairs railing, hooking his knees around the banister and joining her, upside-down, his head beside hers.

"So."

"So what?"

"This... _other_ Jellal. You and him ever...?"

"It wasn't like that," she replied, stiffening. "He..."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

Mystogan's mask was stifling. "You can tell me. He and I are pretty much the same person."

"No. You aren't so alike."

"Oh?"

"He... only ever made me feel... proud."


	2. Busted

_I'm not even sure why Jellal is hanging around FT anyway. It doesn't matter? _

_Nanami you made me grin :D_

* * *

><p><strong>BUSTED<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Jellal jumped as Laxus appeared beside him, resting his forearms on the overhanging railings of the top floor.

"Nothing."

"What _is_ it with you?" Laxus drawled, watching an armoured girl talk to her friend behind the bar. "Is this like a genetic thing? I mean are _all_ Jellals programmed to be attracted to redheads, or...?"

Jellal frowned, turning his head to the side. "I don't know what you mean. I was just spacing out. I wasn't... I wasn't doing _anything_."

Laxus rolled his eyes and wolf-whistled at Erza below. "That's what _he_ used to say, too."


	3. Boundaries

_Special thanks to Platina :)_

* * *

><p><strong>BOUNDARIES<strong>

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail's Master Makarov looked him up and down with a critical eye. Jellal stood to attention, Erza at his side.<p>

"Mavis liked you," he told him. "She said you had heart."

Jellal didn't know what to say - so he blinked, strangely flattered.

"And you've known our Erza for a long time, then, have you?" he pressed, winking. "Is that the case?"

He tried to explain, but nothing came out.

"That is correct," Erza answered sternly, speaking for him. "We are... We have-"

She stopped. He stumbled.

"It's... a bit _complicated_, sir."

"Relax, son. Everyone here has their stories."


	4. Time Off

_Nanami! I think I could probably whip up some sort of Mystogan-Jellal meeting, although there's so little time in 100 words! Stick with me, and I'll see what I can do :D I've already got a bunch of these written, so, in due time! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>TIME OFF<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where's the rest of that guild of yours, Fernandes? The time-witch – y'know – whatserface -"<p>

"Ultear."

"Yeah." Laxus took a drag from his cigar. "And that other one."

"Meredy. They... I guess you could say they gave me... time off?"

Jellal pulled his mask down, since only Laxus was with him.

"You spend your whole life being bossed around by babes, Fernandes?"

He made a thoughtful noise just as Erza came up the stairs.

"_Put that mask back on_, idiot! Do you _want_ everyone to know who you are?"

Jellal shrugged at his new friend, grinning. Laxus laughed.

"Guess so."


	5. Foster

_So the latest issue of Superboy came out today - issue 6 - and I love him and want to hug him forever. I love the Super family. So, so much._

* * *

><p><em><em>**FOSTER**

* * *

><p>Jellal remembered his days of slavery vividly. It made him flinch to say Master.<p>

But Erza seemed to respect Makarov above all else. "A friend of Robb's," she whispered.

His eyes went large, and he stared at the tiny man sitting atop the counter with the lollipop staff, suddenly larger than life. Erza must have anticipated his reaction, because she squeezed his hand quickly, though she kept her gaze straight ahead.

"You're... lucky that..." he started.

She gave him a look, and left him.

"Thank you for looking after Erza, Master," he said, bowing. "You did what I could not."


	6. Suspect

_So I started watching Archer - this animated superspy parody show - and it is HILARIOUS and SICK and I want to get it on DVD. Along with, you know, everything else._

_Sucks to be Gray in the latest chapter ;_; I felt so bad for him D: NEEDS KISSES AND HUGS~_

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPECT<strong>

* * *

><p>"So. Erza says you're getting married?"<p>

Mirajane was sharp, and Jellal knew it. She was on to him. He was trapped.

"That's... true. Yes."

"What's her name?"

Her eyes were so big. Comforting - until one saw the sadism in her smile.

"You don't know her."

"I might!" she giggled, so dangerous. "You never know!"

"I'm going to -"

"There is no place in Magnolia that you can hide from me, _Jellal_ _Fernandes_," Mirajane smiled. She spoke such terrifying words with a voice so pretty it was a magic in of itself. "So sit back down. And let's just _talk._"


	7. Me

_Geez I just CAN'T SLEEP lately! It's so frustrating!_

_Had my first housewarming party the other night. Totally went off. Was awesome. Not drinking again for at LEAST two weeks though... ugh._

* * *

><p><strong>ME<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm<em> Jellal."

Erza looked annoyed, especially since he'd interrupted her cheesecake break. She lifted her fork to her mouth and gave him a –_duh-_ look.

"Yes. I _know_ that."

"Do you?" He cocked his head to one side. "Really? Because I'm being serious."

She slammed her spoon down loudly on her plate. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm not Mystogan, or..." He paused. "Or... the boy from the island. Too much happened. I grew up."

His voice was so gentle, and Erza hung her head.

"I know," she whispered softly, voice trembling. "I just... miss him _so_ _much_."


	8. Chatty

_Lols, sorry! I was in Ferelden, getting distracted by gorgeous templars and slutty assassins! I do apologise!_

_Ugh. The things that game does to me._

* * *

><p><strong>CHATTY<strong>

* * *

><p>"So... what did this other Jellal <em>do<em>?"

Laxus shrugged and crossed his dirty boots on the table, taking a long drag from his cigar. "What? Besides watch Scarlet from the shadows like a creep?"

Jellal coughed, remembering how both he _and_ Siegrain had often done the same. "Yyyeah. Besides that."

"He _brooded_. Not much else. He wasn't really the talkative type. Not like _you_."

"I spent a long time in solitary confinement, what do you want from me?" Jellal shot back on the defensive. "I have an... expressive personality."

"You mean a _loud_ one."

"Oh, what, and _you_ can talk?"


	9. Hero

_Sucks to be Lucy, latest chapter._

_With the way she and Gray have gone... I REALLY hope Erza doesn't follow suit. :/_

* * *

><p><strong>HERO<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about what you said," she admitted, when he asked what was wrong. "I put you on a pedestal, and it isn't fair. You're not who you used to be."<p>

He leaned against the wall casually, though his heart was pounding. "Is that so bad?"

Erza went to tuck her hair behind her ear. Jellal got there first, knuckles brushing her cheek.

"You have to understand what you... _he_ – meant to me," she whispered, letting him linger. "He was..."

When tears escaped he pulled her in close, stroking her hair with one hand.

"I know. I'm so sorry."


	10. Secret

_It's started getting cold. WINTER IS COMING._

_Seven days till my birthday o_o_

_I hope Jellal kicks ass :) even though I actually really like Jura :)_

* * *

><p><strong>SECRET<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Mystogan."<p>

Natsu swallowed down a flaming chicken and shrugged. Jellal leaned his head on his hand.

"Watcha wanna know? He was a cool guy, I guess. Nobody really knew him. Put you to sleep whenever he came in to get a job."

"He was that boring, was he?"

Jellal waited until Natsu's blank stare disappeared and he got the joke. The dragon slayer laughed and smacked the table with the flat of his hand, coughing chunks of fire and meat all over the place. "That's not what I mean! He wasn't boring! He was a secret prince!


	11. Parties

_I JUST GOT 100% ON DRAGON AGE MY LIFE OH GOD MY LIFE I AM FREE NEVER AGAIN._

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIES<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza and Lucy held a hushed conversation. The heiress was trying to convince her friend to do something, though Erza was having none of it. Jellal wondered what it could be. When they stopped and turned to look at him he looked away, examining the backs of his hands.<p>

Smooth.

A few seconds on and their talk became frantic – at least on Lucy's side. The way she kept pointing at him was really kind of _strange._ Lucy's eighteenth birthday was soon. Was he going to get a birthday invitation?

That would be... odd. Jellal didn't go to many birthday parties.


End file.
